Lars Larsen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can is an extra character. , , , , |marital = Married (only marriage; onward years, including several separations) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * Businessman * Author * Model |Signature = |alias = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |hair = * Brunet (formerly) * Grey (currently) |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Carina Larsen (née Wälderhals) (wife) * Majken Orbán (née Larsen) (daughter) * Álmos Orbán (son-in-law) * Ildikó Orbán (grandson) * Birgitte Orbán (granddaughter) * Alvilda Di Toscana (née Larsen) (daughter) * Terzo Di Toscana (son-in-law) * Lars Di Toscana (grandson) * Massimiliano Di Toscana (grandson) * Amaranta Di Toscana (granddaughter) * Eef Hendrikx (née Larsen) (daughter) * Goswin Hendrikx (son-in-law) * Maas Hendrikx (grandson) * Hilda Hendrikx (granddaughter) * Hannes Larsen (son) * Ariana Larsen (née Ventura) (daughter-in-law) * Erland Larsen (grandson) † * Apolônia Larsen (granddaughter) * Zita Larsen (granddaughter) * Malene Larsen (granddaughter) * Niels Larsen (son) * Friðrika Larsen (née Eiríkursdóttir) (daughter-in-law) * Sander Larsen (grandson) † * Ernestine Larsen (granddaughter-in-law) * Mads Larsen (great-grandson) * Mathis Larsen (great-grandson) * Peder Larsen (grandson) * Monika Larsen (granddaughter) * Liselotte Larsen (granddaughter) * Augustine Pentaghast (would be child-in-law) * Nathalie Bendtsen (mistress) * Ida Nykvist (mistress) * Östen Nykvist (son) * Cosima Nicodemo (mistress) † * Lorita Nicodemo (daughter) * Santino Nicodemo (son) * Varvara Lagunova (mistress) * Kirill Lagunov (son) * Stiina Järvi (mistress) * Taisia Chayka (mistress) * Lenuța Constantinescu (mistress) * Embla Constantinescu (daughter) * Faustina Bassani (mistress) * Arnbjørg Abramsen (mistress) * Alina Kerner (mistress) * Matthias Kerner (son) * Aðalbjörg Þórirsdóttir (mistress) * Chevonne Ó Brádaigh (mistress) * Nicolai Ó Brádaigh (son) * Henrike Fisker (mistress) * Hanna Fisker (daughter) * Evy Svendsen (mistress) * Rakel Svendsen (daughter) * Aune Mäkelä (mistress) * Anzhela Konstantinova (mistress) * Mikkel Larsen (father) * Madelief Larsen (née Van Ophoven) (mother) * Trygve Larsen (younger brother) * Johan Larsen (younger brother) * Vibeke Larsen (née Silfvergård) (sister-in-law) * Veslemøy Larsen (niece) * Torvald Welhaven (nephew-in-law) * Kaja Larsen-Welhaven (great niece) * Lauritz Larsen-Welhaven (great nephew) |Animagus = |Boggart = Commitment and Responsibility lol |jukebox = |strengths = |weaknesses = |Wand = , 12", Wyvern heartstring |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (Beater) * Larsen Præmie Drikkevarer |job = * Owner and CEO of Larsen Præmie Drikkevarer * Model for Larsen Præmie Drikkevarer |hideg = ---------- }} Lars Anders Kristoffer Vincent Larsen (born ) is a born to Mikkel and Madelief Larsen (née Van Ophoven). He grew up in the town of with his two younger brothers. He's known for his magical drinks company, one of the largest in the world: Larsen Præmie Drikkevarer. He had somewhat of a crisis in late when his youngest son by his wife, Niels Larsen, ostensibly committed suicide, Lars was convinced that he was to blame for the 32-year-old's tragic death and was inconsolable. Over the following month, he broke up with all of his ongoing mistresses and decided that he would focus on his wife, who was also inconsolable, but also understandably angry with him. Clearly having made no permenent change, he started seeing other women again the year after. Lars is a member of the Larsen family, the Adeliggård family and the Van Ophoven family, as well as the Wälderhals family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Trivia Etymology *''Lars'' *''Anders'' *''Kristoffer'' *''Vincent'' *''Larsen'' References Category:Van Ophoven Family Category:Larsen Family Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Wälderhals Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Beaters Category:Beater Category:Danish Speakers Category:Danish National Team Fan Category:Danish Wizards Category:Danish Mages Category:Danish Authors Category:Authors Category:Businessman Category:Business person Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Larsen Præmie Drikkevarer Category:Drinks Model Category:Model Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass